


【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 06

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 06

06

太久没做，皮肤碰在一起就撕扯不开。

尹昉的指尖深深陷进沙发里，试图遣散过于激动的情绪。黄景瑜黑色的头颅在他颈间和胸前移动，啃咬他的锁骨，吸吮他的乳头，急切又毫无章法，他几次疼得伸手去推，都被黄景瑜堵上来发泄似的吻打断。

牙齿碰撞，唇舌交缠，血腥味沿着被刮开的舌苔弥漫，激烈得犹如互相角斗，吻得脸颊发酸舌尖发麻才舍得停歇片刻。嘴唇磨得红肿高热，下巴挂满水痕，酒气和汗液让荷尔蒙蒸发成浓郁呛人的味道，尹昉久未经历情事的身体已泛起阵阵红潮。

不是别人，是黄景瑜，对他的影响从来没有因为时间和空间的隔阂而丝毫减弱。

未着寸缕的下体被两只大掌用力包裹，当黄景瑜意图明确地掰开他圆润肉欲的臀，将食指粗鲁地插进去搅动扩张时，尹昉除了发出急喘似的呻吟外，只能敏感地缩着肩膀往内收，锁骨从半敞开的浴衣里支棱出来，一下子变得动情又诱人。

“啧，自己搞过了？”黄景瑜舔了舔渗着血丝的唇。

尹昉眼中转着流动的水汽，嗓音变得黏糊嘶哑。他的臀部被抬离沙发，紧接着双腿被彻底折开了，油水滋润过的穴口清晰暴露在空气中。黄景瑜毫无温柔可言，用大腿托住他的屁股，拉开裤链掏出粗壮硬热的性器，龟头弹出来，直接打在尹昉湿润张开的穴口上，打得两片臀丘也跟着微微发颤，在黄景瑜用力搓揉的手心里溢出饱满的肉。

“没找过别人？”黄景瑜俯身压下，粗粝的呼吸喷在他耳垂上。  
“没、没有……啊！”  
尹昉像是受惊般本能地扭着臀逃开，却被紧紧卡住腿弯用力一顶，阴茎从穴口整根没入，一干到底，撞进高热软肉的深处。  
“唔嗯！啊…哈啊……”  
久违的被贯穿的感觉让尹昉张口呼出一道道热气，即使经过充分的揉弄泛着黏腻的水光，真正咬在一起时还是太紧了。黄景瑜几乎在插满他的瞬间就摆臀干起来，腰胯挺动，没有分寸地撞着他。

男人都是感官动物，没有比真枪实弹来得更爽快。尹昉除了急促的喘叫之外别无他法，炙热交合的那处像是连着心脏，砰砰砰地传递着电击般的痛和麻。

黄景瑜连衣服都没脱，屁股只露出一半，皮带在抖着臀操干的过程中反复摩擦尹昉的大腿根，竖起冰冷的战栗。整个沙发都在动荡，承受着两个成年男子激烈的性交，来回发出刺耳的噪音。尹昉短促又高昂的叫着，沉寂太久的身体被野蛮唤醒，仿佛听得到长满骨缝里的锈迹纷纷摔落，被沿着尾椎翻滚而上的情潮反复冲刷，浇灌出盈润鲜靡的血肉。

一切都是那么陌生又熟悉，喉道在断续抽噎，视线在剧烈晃动，眼眶直接滚出泪珠，阴茎在颤巍巍地挺翘流水，次次紧贴上来的囊袋将股间拍打得通红起火，凶狠碾着敏感点的龟头擦出麻痹般的快意，酸涨热辣，摇着晃着尖叫着，契合得原本就应该粘在一起，骨头血液皮肉都能互相融合。

重逢的喜悦不是假的，精虫上脑的渴望也无法掩饰。跟补偿或余情未了都无关，会被黄景瑜压在沙发上肆意对待，只是滚烫的情欲纠缠，只是肉体的本能纵欢而已。

“操，你怎么这么紧。”黄景瑜眼眶发红，酒精让他血脉贲张，胸口喉道都被热气填满，贴着皮肤磨擦的布料都成了负担。他捞过尹昉的腿缠在腰间，挺直身子狠狠地撞他，边撞边剥去T恤露出精壮挂满汗液的前胸和后背，在尹昉沙哑甜腻的叫喊中扣住他的手腕压在头顶，持续不停地摆臀，将小穴干成深红熟透的色泽。

射精感很强烈，眼前闪过一道道白光，可就在尹昉以为即将攀上高潮的那刻，黄景瑜突然抽了出来。连这种分离都那么难耐磨人，尹昉的嗓子被带出一阵绵长的呻吟，有气无力张开的腿间，穴肉形成一个红嫩开翕的洞，因为失去堵塞之物而流出清透的粘液。  
黄景瑜扒下裤子踢到一边，全身赤裸地命令，“去窗边，我想站着干你。”  
狠狠跌落的高潮像游蜂造访而过却不入洞穴采蜜般，在体内蔓延出无限空虚的折磨。尹昉膝盖打颤大腿发抖，被黄景瑜剥掉浴衣揽起腰肢顶着屁股往前走，就这么几步的距离，尹昉伸直的手臂刚触到冰冷厚实的玻璃，身后那双手就揉开他的臀，湿腻冒着热气的龟头对准小孔毫不留情地重新插入。噗哧一声，清晰淫荡，尹昉仰着脖子连连喘气，黄景瑜不花技巧地，扎实沉重地干着他，穴肉疯狂吃舔来回碾动的阴茎，臀瓣被大力扯开揉捏玩弄，缓解了粗黑耻毛不停戳进臀缝所带来的麻痒。

“景瑜…景瑜……”尹昉在繁复不变的抽动里被顶得凌乱呻吟，他腰孔凹陷，翘起最丰腴的臀肉和大腿，献祭般拱给身后人一下下撞软撞碎。他口中喃喃叫唤他的名字，一声又一声，温柔得酥到骨子里，像缥缈歌声里抓不住的幻觉。  
“闭嘴！别这么喊我。”  
黄景瑜暴躁地打断他，连多一秒都无法忍受般伸手紧紧捂住了他湿润张开的嘴巴。  
“唔！嗯唔……”尹昉因为他突如其来的举动发出可怜的哀鸣，唾液从酸软的口腔里被挤压出来，穿过黄景瑜的指缝淌至手腕，最后连成丝线粘稠滴落。他不挣扎不逃脱，甚至顺从地含紧呼吸，不让他的名字失控流出。黄景瑜彻底发狠了般，提起他的腿重重顶他，股间烫热纠缠的那处彻底张开，被窗玻璃明目张胆地窥视，尹昉在阴茎和囊袋被干得疯狂抖动的频率里迎来高潮。

积压了三年的欲望来得很凶，洪水泛滥般将他们一下子淹没在深处。

黄景瑜仍然捂着尹昉的嘴巴，水液破膜后纷纷滚出眼眶，他仰起头极力阻止，仍有几颗滴落进尹昉细腻颤抖的腰窝里。禁欲得太久，猛然来一发真枪实弹，让他毛躁冲动得像初尝情欲的愣头小子，浑身都湿透了。

情潮来得急，退得也快，黄景瑜毫不留恋地抽离，失去支撑的尹昉跌落至窗前，在玻璃上按出水汽的十指往下拖曳出长长的指痕，他试图望进去看清黄景瑜的面容，但对方已经背过身，利落地捡起衣服和裤子，往房门那边走去。

尹昉侧躺在地上，被操得合不拢的后穴正淌着乳白色的浓精，不应期让他难受地蜷起身子，直到浴室传来安定的水声，喉间被封杀的气息才缓缓吐出一口。

十几分钟后，他被抱上床翻开身子从正面重新进入，黄景瑜握住他的脚踝往两边分开，盯着红肿相连的那处尽情地捣弄，他似乎找回了熟稔的方式，习惯的节奏，变着姿势游刃有余地占有尹昉。

精液射得到处都是，床单被他们弄得乱七八糟。到后面尹昉已经提不起丝毫力气，全身抖个不停，像低烧的病人般细吟不断，他的阴茎充血膨胀着，想射又射不出，顶端挂着几丝透明的粘液，可怜地摇着脑袋。

黄景瑜将他咬得红痕遍布，却吝啬于一个安抚的吻。他用沾满精液的性器戳弄他的大腿内侧，只要他发出类似哭泣的呻吟，他就用最原始的体位顶开他的臀缝插干他。他哭得越厉害，黄景瑜就冲刺得愈加疯狂，整张床吱呀呀地叫，直到尹昉紧紧抓住他的手臂，龟头流出仅剩的存货，一碰就是火辣辣的疼。

他揪住尹昉潮湿的短发，像在看着眼前的他，又像在看着跳过时间裂痕扑到眼前的他，仿佛在寻找着昔日的恋人般，犹疑又复杂。

尹昉伸手抱住他，指甲沿着他的后颈来回撕扯，嗓子完全叫哑了，他吐着气音说，“再来，我知道你还不够。”


End file.
